pwf2015fandomcom-20200215-history
World Wrestling Federation
The World Wrestling Federation began as the Capital Wrestling Corporation promoted by Vincent J. McMahon. In 1982, Vincent K. McMahon bought the company from his father and renamed it as the World (Wide) Wrestling Federation. The WWF continued until it was forced to collapse and sell to the Pro Wrestling Federation at In Your House on December 6, 1992. McMahon tried to break away from the PWF again in 2001 as World Wrestling Entertainment. WWF Canadian Heavyweight Title Champion Date Won Bret Hart 1 13-Jan-83 Jimmy Snuka 1 07-May-83 Bruce Hart 1 13-Sep-83 Jimmy Snuka 2 11-Dec-83 Dynamite Kid 1 07-Jan-84 Jimmy Snuka 3 08-May-84 Davey Boy Smith 1 11-Jun-84 Blackjack Mulligan 1 08-Jan-85 Herb N. Legend 1 16-Jun-85 Boris Malenko 1 01-Nov-85 Owen Hart 1 08-Oct-86 Rugged Rod Price 1 05-Nov-86 WWF Canadian Tag Team Titles Champion Date Won British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 1 13-Jan-83 British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 2 29-May-83 Killer Bees: B. Brian Blair & Jim Brunzell 1 13-Jun-83 British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 3 16-Jun-83 Killer Bees: B. Brian Blair & Jim Brunzell 2 27-Jun-83 Sheepherders: Butch Miller & Luke Williams 1 16-Oct-83 Blackjacks: Mulligan & Lanza 1 01-Feb-84 Hart Foundation: Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart 1 26-Jun-84 Cuban Assassin & Francisco Flores 1 17-Feb-85 DougCon 1 08-Dec-85 WWF Intercontinental Title Champion Date Won Don Muraco 2 22-Jan-83 Tito Santana 1 13-Apr-83 Don Muraco 3 05-Jun-83 Jay Strongbow 1 16-Jun-83 Tito Santana 2 27-Jun-83 Rocky Johnson 1 12-Jul-83 Randy Savage 1 06-Sep-83 Tony Atlas 1 31-Dec-83 Jay Strongbow 2 09-Apr-84 Rocky Johnson 2 24-Jun-84 Randy Savage 2 23-Oct-84 Davey Boy Smith 1 31-Mar-85 Bob Orton 1 08-Jun-85 Tupelo Magnum T.A. 1 26-Jul-85 Tito Santana 3 11-Oct-85 Don Muraco 1 08-Mar-86 Greg Valentine 1 03-Jun-86 Nick Bockwinkel 1 18-Sep-86 Edge 1 14-Dec-86 Shawn Michaels 1 30-Sep-87 Curt Hennig 1 04-Jan-88 Chris Candido 1 23-Sep-88 Barbarian 1 06-Jun-89 David Taylor 1 08-Nov-89 Italian Stallion 1 07-Mar-90 Ed Banach 1 15-Oct-90 Kerry Von Erich 1 08-Jun-91 Ed Banach 1 21-Oct-91 Arn Anderson 2 14-Feb-92 8 Ball 1 02-Aug-92 WWF National Heavyweight Title Champion Date Won Mr. Hyde 1 14-Apr-85 Bruno Sammartino 1 18-Nov-85 Achilles Capone 1 20-Dec-85 Yoshiaki Yatsu 1 30-Mar-86 S.D. Jones 1 14-Dec-86 Tonga Kid 1 03-Feb-87 Mr. Louisiana 1 27-Apr-87 Randy Rose 1 29-Jun-87 WWF Spectrum Heavyweight Title Champion Date Won Salvatore Bellomo 1 11-Jan-85 Jay Strongbow 1 17-Jul-85 Dean Malenko 1 22-Nov-85 B. Brian Blair 1 29-Aug-86 Dean Malenko 2 05-Sep-86 Andrew Adams 1 19-Oct-86 Dean Malenko 3 06-Feb-87 Doug Gilbert 1 28-Jun-87 WWF World Heavyweight Title Champion Date Won Hulk Hogan 1 06-Aug-83 Andre the Giant 1 15-Sep-83 Randy Savage 1 17-Dec-83 Andre the Giant 2 02-Jun-84 Hulk Hogan 2 05-Dec-84 Iron Sheik 2 17-Jul-85 Hulk Hogan 3 30-Mar-86 Harley Race 1 14-Aug-86 Hulk Hogan 4 14-Nov-86 Harley Race 2 03-Dec-86 Salvatore Bellomo 1 14-Dec-86 Andrew Adams 1 14-Jan-87 Bret Hart 1 19-Nov-87 Barbarian 1 07-Aug-88 Ed Banach 1 04-Oct-88 Jimmy Jackson 1 26-Mar-89 Chris Candido 1 17-Jul-89 Jimmy Jackson 2 28-Jun-90 Randy Savage 2 06-Dec-90 Ed Banach 2 07-Feb-91 Italian Stallion 1 31-Aug-91 Ed Banach 2 05-Nov-91 Italian Stallion 2 18-Jan-92 Jerry Sags 1 02-Aug-92 WWF World Tag Team Titles Champion Date Won Wild Samoans: Afa & Sika 3 08-Mar-83 Hart Foundation: Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart 1 18-Apr-83 Hart Foundation: Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart 2 04-May-83 Andre the Giant & Tupelo Magnum T.A. 1 13-Aug-83 British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 1 25-Jan-84 Mr. Hyde & Randy Rose 1 16-May-84 Blackjacks: Mulligan & Lanza 2 06-Jun-84 British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 2 09-Oct-84 Andre the Giant & Tupelo Magnum T.A. 2 08-Dec-85 Hart Foundation: Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart 1 06-Jul-86 Moondogs: Spot & Spike 1 15-Sep-86 British Bulldogs: Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid 3 02-Oct-86 Moondogs: Spot & Spike 2 14-Dec-86 Bobby Steiner & Terry Brunk 1 14-Feb-87 Ted DiBiase & Curt Hennig 1 29-Nov-88 Impact Players: Ed & Lou Banach 1 28-Feb-89 Ted DiBiase & Curt Hennig 2 29-Sep-89 Horsemen 2 23-Nov-89 Impact Players: Ed & Lou Banach 3 19-Aug-90 Horsemen 4 16-Nov-90 Impact Players: Ed & Lou Banach 2 28-Mar-91 Heart Break Kids: Bobby Steiner & Shawn Michaels 1 24-Mar-92 Redneck Nation: Redneck Warrior & Colt Murphy 1 02-Aug-92 WWE World Heavyweight Title Champion Date Won Diesel 1 03-Jan-01 Jushin Liger 1 15-Jun-01 Kenta Kobashi 1 01-Sep-01 Sandman 1 29-Sep-01